Chapter 404
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 404: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Kayura Tsurugino #Isumi Saginomiya - mentioned #Ruka Suirenji #Nagi Sanzenin #Dr. Kurosu Summary This chapter all started when Kayura called Hayate to tell him that Nagi was missing, so she explained what happened to her and how she got lost. She explained that she thought Nagi was on the bus and all of a sudden Isumi was their instead. She also said to Hayate that he probably don't understand but this was much greater than a simple hypnostism or super speed, but before he continued explaining Hayate cuts her words off by saying "enough with copy paste" so she tells Hayate that she'll check around with Isumi. In reply Hayate thanked her but before the call ended Kayura shouts that Isumi is gone too. Ruka then opens the door and ask if Nagi is missing Hayate then says yes, while in a background effect that he knew that this was gonna happen. Ruka asks in a hesitant way if he's gonna help her and in reply Hayate says that she's in Hokkaido and he aslo says in addition that he trusts her. He also adds in that Nagi came up with this by herself and decided to do it by herself and Hayate also says that she has amazing luck of the draw when it comes to it meaning she is blessed with luck. Meanwhile while Hayate was talking to Ruka, Nagi is in Dr.Kurosu's Lamborghini ,traveling at the speed of 300KPH, holding on for her life. They ended up at Lake Biwa before sunrise to take a break. Nagi's tired from all the adrenaline she has been experiencing from the ride. She looks at the large body of water from the car and saw the sunrise but it was impossible and there she realizes that this is Lake Biwa not the sea of Japan and she also realizes that they made it from Hokkaido to Shiga Prefecture in one night. Nagi thanks God that she's still alive and their Dr.Kurosu's said that the car was a Lamborghini and the top speed of it was 350KPH so it can easily drive at the speed of 300KPH and there was no problem. Nagi then hits her by throwing something at her face and said that there's a legal problem with her and she calls her an idiot. Dr.Kurosu then ask in a mad way that what is she doing with the person who saved her life in reply Nagi says she very nearly killed her. Dr.Kurosu then says that you wont die at 300KPH Nagi then shouts that if they got an accident she would die and called her idiot from there she introduced herself that she's a traveling doctor and that if they had an accident she will heal her. She also said that she only save patients that she take a liking to and in addition to that she says that you could say she's a modern day Black Jack while saying that Nagi says in her mind that she brought it up herself. Nagi then thanks her that she saved her and in reply she says that it natural for a doctor to help someone in need. Nagi then says that she said she only saves patients she takes a liking to and Dr.Kurosu said in reply that to shut up because it makes sense if you think about it. After that Dr.Kurosu gave a drink to Nagi and said that their break is over and they got to go. When nightfall came Hayate was sitting outside looking at the stars then Ruka came. Ruka asks Hayate if he is worried and Hayate looks at her and said her name. Ruka then says to Hayate that if he's to worried to sleep then he should leave her and go save Nagi and in Hayate's response he just laugh then said that he thinks that if he did that his lady will be mad. Ruka asks if he will be Nagi's butler forever then a slience is made for awhile till Hayate thinks if he will be but he then says that he said he would protect Nagi forever in the past, present and the future but he thinks the day is coming when will no longer need his protection. So once his paid his debt and she is able to live happily on her own that is when he will quit and he thinks that that day is not that far off. Meanwhile Kayura is still searching for Nagi and Isumi. Trivia Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters